


OPERATION E.R.A.S.E.D.

by EmeraldButterfly



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Aliens, Earth, Galactic Kids Next Door, KND, KNDecember, Kids Next Door rules, autistic Constance, greenlight G:KND, kids next door - Freeform, sector z - Freeform, stay young, stop the g:knd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldButterfly/pseuds/EmeraldButterfly
Summary: A long time ago,there was another.She never said so, but she knew Earth was worth protecting.
Kudos: 13





	OPERATION E.R.A.S.E.D.

OPERATION E.R.A.S.E.D.

Extraterrestrials

Reject

Agent’s

Selection,

Enabling

Delightfulization

* * *

**  
  
”Have you made your decision?”**

  
She was standing there looking up at the screen.

Constance always thought the Earth looked just like a blue and green glass marble. Every time she looked back at it, she thought about her home.

She still missed them.

Being chosen for the Galactic Kids Next Door had been the most exciting day of her life— and also the saddest. There was no way Constance could have possibly turned down the chance to save kids across the universe,but leaving her world behind was not an easy choice. She had been hugged goodbye by the rest of Sector Z, who had been laughing and crying.

Everything had happened so fast.

Constance had been lied to so many times. This one hurt the most. The GKND told her that with her help, she would save kids around the galaxy.(Lies). They told her it would all be worth it.(Lies) The biggest lie of all was when they told her that she would have to make a hard decision about her home planet.

Because it wasn’t hard at all. It was an easy choice.

Either she destroyed the world or she didn’t.

Constance quietly looked up at the thousands of alien kids who were all watching her. She shook her head defiantly.

There was a murmur of shock and anger. A massive kitten laid her ears back and hissed at her. A creature that Constance only knew as Numbuh Nominal shouted at her. A louder voice finally silenced them all.

 _**”Do you understand the consequences of your** _ **_decision_?** _**”** _

She wasn’t going to take it back. This was the right choice.

**” _What a disappointment. You had a lot of potential, Numbuh 0.5._ ”**

  
But it wasn’t,at least not to her. She did what she came for.

She had protected every kid on Earth.

She walked off the stage with a lot of nervousness but no guilt.

* * *

_The Galactic Kids Next Door was furious._

_They had spent months analyzing every single KND operative. When it came to the fight against adult tyranny, Sector Z had been the best available choice for this mission._

_Apparently even the best of the best wasn’t dedicated enough to understand that this planet was nothing but a hotbed of infestation. Numbuh 0.5 had refused to initiate the necessary protocol for an infection rate this high._

_She could never be allowed to spread the information she had learned. The best thing to do with this problem was to simply erase it. This was easier said than done._

_Numbuh 0.5 was fierce. She fought back right up until the moment that her memory wipe was complete.(No wonder she had been a 2x4 combat specialist.)_

_Now there was just the matter of Sector Z..._

* * *


End file.
